Analyze That
by Queen.Vee
Summary: Tal/Yun. Rose dusted her cheeks. A slight shiver ran down her spine. She frowned disapprovingly at her own response. Yes, she loved him dearly. It killed her sometimes how much she really did. Modern AU


**_Here I am yet again, writing another story about these two. I have an addicton lol Anywho, here an AU one-shot about thes two kids in their college days. Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and BTW Milk and Coffee, the chapter fic I wrote about these two is now officially a Sims Series. Check it out on Youtube October 31st, Halloweeen for its debut =) Now you'll see everything in action. Woo-Hoo! Anyways, too the story..._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, Don't own squat . Hmm...this sucks._

* * *

He'd been staring at her like this for ten minutes now.

Thoughtfully.

Intensely.

Brows creased in deep contemplation. Red lips turned-up in concentration.

His fiery eyes analyzed her head to toe as she sat Indian style opposite him. The beauty mark right beneath her left eye, the tinge of emerald in her hair, the minor scar above her belly button - - he noted every minor feature he could and mentally stashed it away. He'd need every detail he could retain. That is, if he wanted to reign victorious.

"Are you done yet?"

"No…,"

They were sitting in the living room of her small yet cozy apartment. More specifically, on her olive ruche rug in front of her oversized and underused couch. Why the two of them never sat on it, she never really understood.

"How about now?"

"Hmm…not quite,"

It never made sense to her why he insisted on these little games. If anything, it kind of annoyed her. She had things to do, errands to run, people to see. Her time couldn't always be dedicated to being his lovely muse, especially when it required her sitting still as stone for extended amounts of time.

But he was her boyfriend.

Her _idiotic _boyfriend.

And unfortunately for her, she loved him.

"Yun-Seong…,"

"…Almost done," he smiled charmingly at her. "I swear,"

Rose dusted her cheeks. A slight shiver ran down her spine. She frowned disapprovingly at her own response.

Yes, she loved him dearly.

It killed her sometimes how much she really did.

"Why are we doing this again?" she fiddled with her fingers impatiently; sick of sitting still, sick of being a living statue. Patience may have been her virtue but being motionless certainly wasn't.

"I learned about it in Psych today," her observer responded, keeping a cautious eye on her. "I wanna see if it really works,"

"Even if it does I doubt you can do it…,"she muttered flippantly.

"Just because I'm not a PhD certified Psychiatrist doesn't mean I'm not capable,"

"Funny, I thought that was exactly what it meant,"

He paused to momentarily glare at her as she innocently smiled back.

"Have some faith Angel, you never know what'll happen if you don't try,"

Deciding bitching wouldn't make things any better, she took one last sigh and closed her mouth until he was done "scanning" her, for lack of a better term.

Two minutes…

Five minutes…

Eight minutes…

Things became unbearable fast. She was bored out of her mind and her legs were starting to cramp up.

"Dangit Yun, I can't take it anymore! If you're going to make this "observation" it's now or never,"

He pouted. "But the book said a full twenty-five minutes-,"

"Now, Yun!"

"Alright, Alright…geez,"

Yun-Seong searched the deep chocolate eyes of his girlfriend. Her nose twitched in anticipation as he stared her down.

"Okay…can I go?"

He nodded.

"I have an older sister named Alana. My original hair color is black. I'm 5'3. I dated Maxi Lourdes,"

Her boyfriend's eyes widened in shock. "You what?"

She smirked. "Hey, you're the one who has to figure out if its true or not,"

"For his sake it better not be…," he grumbled. "Say them again…a couple of times,"

Like a tune stuck in her head she repeated the words again and again. Each time Yun-Seong hung off her every word. Each time he picked up a new detail after the other.

"Can I stop nooow…I sound like a moron,"

"You can stop complaining if that's what you mean," Yun-Seong said, earning him a glare that could take off years if possible.

"Just fricken find the truth. I have class soon…,"

"Sheez you're a whiner Talim, I thought my woman was better than that!"

Talim leaned back, her arms supporting her, and grinned wryly at him.

" 'Your Woman' is actually going along with this crap. Be grateful for that,"

As true as it was that she wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this, here she was. Sitting perfectly still in front of him for fifteen minutes straight. Not to mention giving up the new "in-between class rendezvous" that _he_ started in the first place…and that she was just starting to get used too. All of this at least added _some _merit to her being a good girlfriend.

"Touché," Yun-Seong nodded. "And with that I think my observations are done,"

"Thank God…," he heard her mumble.

"First off," he began in a highly unnecessary formal manner. "You do have a sister,"

Talim rose a brow. "I do?"

He nodded firmly. "You do. You've never talked about it to me, but its in your character. You're protective, firm, and - usually - patient,"

She scoffed at the silent jab to her ego.

"Also, there was a slight roll of your eyes when you said it. Meaning, you automatically connected it to a memory when she came to your mind…a bad one, I'm guessing?"

Hmm, impressive. Maybe he actually did learn something today in this psych class of his. But she wouldn't show her awe to him. Not yet anyway.

Talim gave him a small smile. "One for One,"

Yun-Seong only grinned from ear to ear.

"She's older though," she added as an afterthought. "Contrary to popular belief. And quite the hassle…but that's another story," Her side swept bangs grazed her eyes as she nodded for him to continue.

"Well…," Silk met rustic as Yun lightly grabbed Talim's hand and caressed it with his thumb. She closed her eyes instantly at the sensation; in-love with the way his rough skin deeply contrasted with her own. "As much as I love you Angel…,"

"Mmm-hmm…?'

"…You and I both know you ain't no damn 5'3,"

As if she had been struck by lightening, her eyes snapped open and she snatched her hand away.

"What?"

Yun-Seong reached in vein for his girlfriend again.

"Aw, C'mon baby you're mini! Don't act like that's such a huge surprise to you,"

Talim rose to her feet and marched straight into her observer's face.

"I'm not mini you moron, I'm short! And what makes you so sure that I'm not 5'3?"

"Well I'm 6'1...and I'm sure I'm at least a foot taller than you, love"

So he did notice just how itty-bitty she really was. She glared at him evenly before plopping down onto the floor in front of him. "Two for two," she answered smirking, in spite of herself.

Now he was on a roll. Yun-Seong cheesed at his own success as Talim urged him to move on.

"Your hair," he began, gently catching a loose strand of it and twiddling it between his fingers. "Now that's something that actually amazes me,"

Talim tilted her head at him in confusion. "It does?"

"If I hadn't know you a week longer I'd surely believe it was naturally black…and of course, dyed green. But we went to beach last Saturday,"

His eyes closed demurely as he reminisced on their date by the water not too long ago. How warm and humid the air was. How soft and pure the sand squished underneath his soles. How strangely natural the scent of sand and surf pleased his senses until he realized it was how Talim smelt - - all the time. But also…

"You were in my arms while we watched the sunset. Your eyes were glued to the big orange ball falling in the sky. But mine were focused on other, more beautiful, things,"

Another crack of a grin made its way onto his girlfriend's lovely face.

"I must say, I've never ever seen emerald roots before. The color is really really dark…but it's there. Your original hair color is definitely green,"

_Well what do you know _Talim thought in amusement. _The boy does pay attention._

He eyed her patiently, waiting to here her declare his third analysis truthful. The smile on his face was clear as the sun. It would take much to dishearten him now.

Emerald curls spilled randomly about on cherry wood as Talim laid back against the ground, stretching her arms high above her head, sprawling around on the floor.

"It's a genetic mutation that still sends my doctors reeling…three for three,"

"Hahaaa!" Yun-Seong cheered. "Can't stop me!"

Talim smirked to herself, knowing her next words would stop his optimism in its tracks.

"And the last one?" her voice piqued in curiosity. "What do you think of that?"

Silence flooded the living room for a long moment, the only sound being Yun-Seong's fingers repeatedly pattering down on the wooden floor. She could only image the wheels turning and grinding in his mind right now. A classic battle of the heart versus the head; one wishing with everything inside of it that it never happened and the other knowing the possibility that it very well could have. It wasn't going to be an easy guess for the shrink-in-training this time.

"Yun?" Talim asked, slightly worried when nearly five minutes passed and he hadn't responded.

"Yun…are you ok-,"

Her words died immediately as her boyfriend's lean figure was suddenly hovering above her, his elbows on either side of her head, his knees pushing lightly into the sides of her own. He smiled softly down at her, complete confidence in his aura, and tenderly placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I think…," he began. "No, I know that that's a lie. You would never date a lunkhead like him,"

He snickered at the thought of the two even trying to be in a remotely friendly relationship

"You're waaay to feisty for him anyway. Probably would bite the poor guy's head off,"

Talim smiled back up at him, something unknown glimmering behind her eyes.

"Is that your final answer?"

Yun-Seong nodded firmly. "Yes. I'm sure,"

Regretfully, Talim closed her eyes. "I'm afraid your wrong, darling,"

"What?" Yun-Seong shouted, instantly leaping off his girlfriend. "You're…you've gotta be shitting me, Talz…,"

"I wish I was…but we dated,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"No you didn't,"

"Yes, we did,"

"You're lying, Talim," Yun-Seong's voice was thick with doubt.

"Well both you and I know I suck at that…which is why I find it pointless as to why we did this study in the first place…,"

"Oh my God…," Yun-Seong shook his head in disbelief. "I-I can't believe it-,"

"Yun…,"

"Like, really - that asshole? Him-,"

"Yunnn…,"

"That must be the reason why you picked me. After that p.o.s. I actually look halfway decent. I always wondered why-"

"YUN!"

His rambling ceased as he finally turned his full attention to Talim. She sighed deeply and gazed at him straight in the eye.

"You dolt. We dated alright, in 5th grade,"

He blinked.

"5th grade?"

Talim nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, Yun-Seong. 5th grade. Long before girls were actually "pretty". Long before girls had things called "curves". Looong before neither that boy or I even knew who we were in life,"

She laughed melodically and lifted up to once again wrap her arms around her still-shaken boyfriend's neck.

"And certainly looong before I met you,"

Yun-Seong gazed deeply into her mirthful eyes, wrapping her small body up within his solid embrace as if he were her winter coat. Both of them plenty happy that she was in his arms once again. If he could have it his way, she always would be.

"It better have been," he said then added. "You're such a pain when you wanna be,"

"I know I am. And hey, be glad it was after 5th grade that we DID meet. Back then I took the whole "awkward phase" thing to a WHOLE new level…,"

"Bahaha!" Yun-Seong rumbled into her neck, giving her just enough of a squeeze to make her squirm and giggle underneath him. "Oooo awkward-stage Talim - Yush!"

She swatted his arm playfully and dragged him back down to the cherry wood beneath them.

"So I'm three for four - - that's 75%," Yun-Seong began. "What exactly does 75% earn me, eh?"

"A C average,"

"That's not exactly what I was hinting at…,"

He smiled deviously down at his girlfriend who in return gazed in amusement at him from over her shoulder.

"You already exhausted your "free time" on other activities today, my dear,"

"What? No such thing!" Yun-Seong protested, lightly nipping Talim's shoulder. "I have at least twenty more minutes of free time left to spare,"

Talim wriggled in delight at his attempts to make her give in. "Oh NOW you choose to remember what these rendezvous are about. Sorry Charlie, I would love to, but I have class in fifteen,"

He winked at her. "I can make it snappy,"

"Yun-Seong!" she scolded, giggling and smacking his arm again. "I have a better idea, why don't we just cuddle and lay here for a bit, hmm?

His smile was big and warm as he replied.

"I'd like that,"

The couple rolled and tumbled around for a bit; tickling each other playfully, placing little butterfly kisses on each other's faces, cuddling even closer together if at all possible. Happy to be stuck with the other.

"I love you,"

Yun whispered into Talim's back as he tightened his grip around her waist.

She smiled serenely.

"I know..," then turning is his grasp, she lightly pressed her lips against his and mumbled.

"I love you more,"

* * *

Reviieeewwws? =) They always make one smile hehe


End file.
